


Extreme Hide and Seek

by literally_no_idea



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hide and Seek, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: When everyone is back together, people are feeling understandably uncertain of what to do next. In the awkwardness, Clint makes a suggestion. “So. Does anyone want to play hide and seek?”(A post-Infinity War game of hide and seek. Everyone is alive and mildly unsettled but otherwise fine, because canon compliance? Who's she, I don't know her.)





	Extreme Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [ this prompt](https://marvelfanficprompts.tumblr.com/post/182516043338/general-avengers-prompt-1) from marvelfanficprompts on tumblr.
> 
> I was tired and sad and I need something happy to write, so I took this prompt and ran with it. Like, seriously sprinted with it. It's a bit of a mess, but I'm still kind of proud of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

When everyone is back together, people are feeling understandably uncertain of what to do next. In the awkwardness, Clint makes a suggestion. “So. Does anyone want to play hide and seek?”

 

Everyone turns to stare at him. “Are you fucking serious.” It should sound like a question, but anything Fury says ultimately sounds like a command.

 

“Uh, yes? Why not? Come on. Look at all of us. What major catastrophe is going to happen after  _ that _ just happened? It’ll be fun.”

 

“Actually, I think this could be a good idea,” Sam offers, trying to keep the grin off of his face. “If you don’t mind my saying so, a break might be helpful. Hide and seek could be fun.”

 

Fury glares at them both with his one good eye, but Carol snorts, drawing his attention away from them.

 

“Let’s do it. Nose goes,” she says, and everyone’s hands fly to their noses. The only one left is Drax.

 

“I do not understand. Where would our noses be going?” Drax asks. Tony and Clint don’t do a very good job of muffling their laughter.

 

“They’re not going anywhere, it’s just a way to decide who goes first,” Quill (who had agreed to use his last name so as not to be confused with Peter Parker) explains. “You’re supposed to touch your nose, and the last one to do it has to go first. So you have to seek first.”

 

“Okay. But you’re all right here.”

 

Quill rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you have to close your eyes and count so we have time to hide. Since there’s so many of us, let’s call it, I don’t know, five minutes?”

 

“Wait,” Tony says, “We need to lay some ground rules, or this is going to be impossible. Rule one, no leaving the tower.”

 

“Rule two, no locked doors,” Steve adds. “We are not breaking any doors because someone wanted to win.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

Silence. “Awesome. Five minute count then. FRIDAY, can you do that for us?”

 

“Of course, Boss,” FRIDAY answers.

 

“Cool. Drax, close your eyes, and when the five minutes are over, you need to come try and find all of us. Ready?” Drax closes his eyes. “Okay, FRIDAY, start the count.”

 

“Five minutes. Four minutes 59 seconds, 58, 57…”

 

The other 48 people in the room scatter. People start running for stairways, elevators, and doors down the hall, searching for hiding spots. Three people stay on the communal floor; Quill runs for the shooting range, jumping over the counter on one of the lanes and crouching down out of sight on the other side, Peter climbs up the wall and onto the ceiling, crouched out of sight above the massive ceiling fan, and Loki ducks into the walk-in cupboard in the kitchen, crouching down behind a giant bag of potatoes, but sends a projected version of himself to stand just inside the doorway.

 

Clint takes the elevator down to his floor, then climbs into the air vents. Scott, Frank, and Hill (who had also chosen to go by her last name, to avoid being confused with Maria Rambeau) follow him out of the elevator, exploring the various rooms for a good hiding place, FRIDAY’s count still echoing through the speakers across the tower.

 

Scott drops to the floor, sliding under Clint’s bed, Hill heads to the kitchen, opening the cabinets under the sink and crawling into the empty space, tucking herself into a ball and shutting the cabinet door behind her, and Frank opens a closet door down the hall, finding a panel in the ceiling for a crawl space. Perfect.

 

Frank grabs the bow leaned against the wall and opens the panel, a ladder dropping down in front of him. He climbs up, folding the ladder back up after him, and puts the panel back in place.

 

Tony and Rhodey head up to Tony’s workshop, high fiving as they each walk up to one of the suits of armor, stepping in and letting the armor close around them, blending in with the other, uninhabited armors in the lineup.

 

Bucky, Okoye, and Jessica get off the elevator on Bucky’s floor, because when in doubt while playing hide and seek, follow a white boy, because they usually have lots of secrets and hiding places. Bucky walks into his bedroom, lifts the bed with his metal arm, and peels back a section of carpet to reveal a trap door in the floor, proving Okoye’s theory right. He lowers the bed over himself, and there’s a thunk as the section of floor is slid back into place.

 

Okoye heads one way down the hall and Jessica heads the opposite direction. In Okoye’s direction, she finds a patch of wall that looks a little off from the rest of the wall. She pushes on it, and it moves back to reveal a secret spot in the wall. Huh. Okoye steps into the space, then pushes the wall back out to match the rest of the wall.

 

In Jessica’s direction, Jessica finds another gym similar to the one on the communal floor, but with stronger looking equipment, punching bags that look like they can take a lot heavier hits. Interesting. Maybe Jessica can hang around here sometime. She’ll have to try and befriend War Horse Number Two first though. Gross. Friendship.

 

She looks around, then looks up and notices the conveniently strong looking rafters. Who knew that all that jumping would ever come in use. She jumps, hooking her arms on one of the beams, and hauls herself up to lay on it, pulling the flask out of her jacket pocket. Might as well put the time to good use.

 

Shuri follows Bruce up to his lab. Shuri takes one look around the room, walking over to the counter with no sensitive chemicals on it and opening one of the cabinets above the counter to find it completely empty. She hops onto the counter, then climbs into the cabinet, closing the door behind her.

 

Bruce opens one of the large bottom drawers by the far wall, pulling out the spare lab coats inside and dumping them into one of the closets, curling up inside the drawer and sliding it closed around him.

 

Stephen and Claire head to the med bay, Claire ducks into a closet and hides herself in an honest to god pile of unused hospital blankets and sheets. Stephen climbs into one of the wound repair pods, closing the door above him and setting the transparency of the glass to zero, the glass darkening until he’s no longer visible.

 

Steve, Nakia, and Foggy get out of the elevator on Steve’s floor, because Nakia figures that Okoye was probably on to something. She’s right, Steve goes into the kitchen and pushes a cabinet sideways along the wall, revealing a missing chunk of wall behind it. He steps into the hole, then pulls the cabinet back in front of it. Interesting.

 

Nakia tries the door at the end of the hall and finds empty cardboard boxes. That’ll work. She quickly folds the flaps of the boxes so they look like they’re full, then climbs into one of the larger boxes and folds it above her. Good enough.

 

Foggy has been playing hide and seek with younger cousins, nieces, and nephews for  _ years _ now, so this is exactly his kind of game. He finds the spot he’s looking for easily. Some buildings have little overhangs by the roof where the air vents are, spots that are almost impossible to see.

 

Foggy’s in luck, because the tower (or, at the very least, Steve’s floor) has that exact thing. There’s one in the kitchen, right above the counter, and that’s perfect. Foggy climbs onto the counter, then hoists himself up onto the overhang, pulling back from the edge so he can’t be seen easily.

 

Natasha, Misty, and Wade run down the stairs to Natasha’s floor. Natasha goes into her bathroom, slides the bathtub away from the wall, and reveals a whole cleared out area underneath, complete with MRE’s and extra weapons. Wade is a little in awe. A woman after his own heart. Amazing.

 

Wade leans his katana swords against the kitchen cabinets, then walks down the hall and climbs into the air vents. Nothing like leaving false clues to keep people off your scent. Misty finds a small secret door at the back of a storage room, and she closes the storage room door and then gets down, crawling into the space beyond the secret door and closing that door behind her as well.

 

Pepper, Coulson, Vision, and May all head to Tony’s floor, because the man is notoriously messy. Vision levitates the clothes out of Tony’s hamper, climbs into the empty basket, then lets the clothes drop back over top of him (Pepper, wisely, chooses not to comment about the potential health risks of going near Tony’s dirty clothes. To be fair, she doesn’t quite understand exactly how Vision’s body works, so maybe he doesn’t have to worry. Still, ew.)

 

Pepper hides in the laundry basket of clean clothes in Tony’s closet (because of course he doesn’t fold them, why would he? He’s just a full grown man, nothing more). Coulson discovers that the couch is much lighter weight than it appears, and that there’s a lot of empty space underneath it.

 

Coulson crawls under the couch, then lowers it back down to the floor. May finds a room that consists of nothing more than an incredibly oversized stuffed rabbit, and she hides in the corner behind it, out of sight from the doorway.

 

Fury and Carol run down to Rhodey’s floor, walking in opposite directions. Carol finds a good spot on top of a giant wardrobe, using a little bit of her powers to get her up there, and then she settles in. Fury aims his gaze low, because Rhodey spends a lot of time with Tony, and as a result will probably have more stuff down low where Tony would also be able to reach it.

 

Fury blockades himself into an impenetrable pile of unopened moving boxes, undoubtedly stuff of Rhodey’s that Tony had held onto throughout the years. Out of sight and well buried, Fury settles down on the floor.

 

Thor, Rocket, and Colleen get off the elevator on Thor’s personal floor. Thor hides behind the curtains in his bedroom, Rocket dives into a pile of furs on Thor’s couch in the living room, and Colleen goes into what appears to be Thor’s collection of Asgardian memorabilia, climbing into what appears to be a giant empty crate.

 

Matt, Sharon, and Groot get out of the elevator on Bruce’s floor. There’s a potted tree in the hallway, and Groot steps into the pot, crouching behind the tree so he blends in with it. Sharon hides in the wardrobe, out of sight behind Bruce’s clothes that are hanging up. Matt enters the third room down the hall, standing behind the open door.

 

Sam, Nebula, and Janet run down the stairs to Sam’s floor. Sam immediately heads to his gym, climbing the rock wall and moving into the corner, where the protective padding is about two feet from the ceiling, creating a small alcove. Sam curls up into a ball in the alcove.

 

Nebula opens the dish washer and finds it empty. She rearranges the racks inside, then climbs in, shutting the door lightly behind her so it looks closed but doesn’t lock. Janet opens one of the lower drawers on the dresser in the bedroom, finding it totally empty. She lays down inside, then rolls the drawer back into place.

 

Wanda, Malcolm, and Gamora get off the elevator on Wanda’s floor. Wanda levitates herself up into what appears to be a hammock hanging from the ceiling in her bedroom, Gamora ducks down behind the TV stand in the living room, and Malcolm tucks himself into the corner of Wanda’s closet and dumps a pile of clothes over top of him.

 

T’Challa and Karen get off the elevator on Pepper’s floor. Pepper’s bed is covered in at least seven blankets, so Karen climbs between the third and fourth blanket, messing up the blankets so it just looks like a lumpy bed and it’s hard to tell if there’s anyone under the blankets. T’Challa hides under the dining room table that’s covered in a cloth that reaches all the way down to the floor.

 

Trish and Wong get off the elevator on Vision’s floor. Wong hides in one of the cabinets under the kitchen island, and Trish sits behind the curtains on a window sill in a spare bedroom.

 

Danny, Maria, and Hope run down to Loki’s floor. Danny lays down on top of the chairs tucked under the dining room table, and Maria finds a room full of various weapons, armors, and empty crates, laying down in one of the crates and putting the lid back in place.

 

Hope finds a corner in Loki’s bedroom with the dresser and nightstand pushed together to form a small square pocket in the corner. She grabs one of the throw blankets from the living room, jumping into the corner and tossing the blanket over her.

 

Mantis, Hank, and Luke get off on Peter’s floor. Hank uses one of the shrinking buttons to shrink himself down, then climbs into Peter’s backpack, unzipping his pencil case and jumping in, zipping it back up behind him.

 

Luke discovers a large room that has an obstacle course in it and he hides in what appears to be some kind of synthetic tree trunk.

 

As FRIDAY counts out the last few seconds, Mantis, in a panic, just climbs into the tub in a spare bathroom, and the count hits zero. The search is finally on.

 

* * *

 

Drax opens his eyes and starts walking around communal floor. He opens the walk-in cupboard, and reaches out to grab Loki only to have the god disappear into thin air. He stares at the wall for a moment, confused, and then he hears a muffled laugh behind the bag of potatoes.

 

He walks over to the bag, and finds Loki hiding behind it. The two of them split up to find everyone else.

 

Loki, Scott, Shuri, Karen, and Mantis are the first five to be found. Hank, Peter, Natasha, Okoye, and Foggy are the last five to be found, and everyone’s convinced that the only reason they were able to find them at all was because of Matt’s senses and Misty’s intuition.

 

After, they order 20 pizzas and a ridiculous amount of ice cream, all courtesy of Tony, and have a mini party. Everyone stays for a while, mostly because no one really wants to leave, no one wants to be alone after everything that’s happened lately. But that’s okay, because there’s plenty of space in the tower, and the team has no intention of going anywhere anytime soon.

 

After they eat, they start a new game of hide and seek, this time with Loki seeking, because he was the first one to be found. FRIDAY starts the count, and everyone scatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr about this or anything else on my main blog [ here](http://tired-disabled-and-in-pain.tumblr.com/) or on my marvel side blog [ here](https://mbarku.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
